Big Mom Emperor Suffering from Hunger Pangs
, and if character is a Captain/Friend Captain/Helper Captain, locks top-row characters’ slots for 2 turns, and doubles top-row characters’ ATK and slot effects for 3 turns (doubles character’s ATK and slot effects for 1 turn otherwise) | MaxTurns = 15 | MinTurns = 9 | ManualLocation = *Big Mom's Fit! *Holy Mother's Love Mother Carmel | CaptainAbilityName = Craving for Wedding Cake | CaptainAbilityDesc = Boosts , , and characters’ ATK by 3.5x, HP by 1.3x, and makes SEMLA slots have matching slot effects Captain Ability: Hunger Pangs Changes crew’s slots to slots and boosts Captain Ability after consuming a SEMLA slot. If no SEMLA slots are consumed in 3 turns, Captain Ability will change to Rampage Powered Up Captain (after eating a ): Boosts ATK of STR, DEX and QCK characters by 4x and reduce damage received by 15% Rampage Captain: Boosts own ATK by 10x and own attacks will ignore defensive barriers and buffs, boosts ATK of STR, DEX, and QCK characters by 3.75x orbs replace orbs and heal at the end of the enemy turn and can not be swapped by special abilities. |SailorAbility = |LimitBreakHP = 4,650 |LimitBreakATK = 1,895 |LimitBreakRCV = 30 |LBSailorAbilityDesc = *Boosts character's base ATK by 350 when attacking last out of all available characters *Makes character's slots have matching slot effects |PotentialAbilityDesc = * Damage Reduction **Level 5: Reduces Damage taken from enemies by 5% *Provoked ATK boost ** Level 5: Boosts characters' base ATK by 300 the next turn after taking damage *Critical ATK ** Level 5: If character lands a perfect strike, 90% chance of a 10% dmg boost on the last strike | EvolutionChain = | EvolutionMaterials = | Obtain = *Only through Super-evolution | Notes = *Makes characters' and TND slots have matching slot effects *Completely resists Silence on this character |PotentialAbilityDesc = * damage reduction :*Reduce damage taken from characters by 1% (At level 5, reduce damage taken from characters by 7%) *Slot Bind Resistance :*Reduces character's Slot Bind duration by 3 turn (At level 5: Reduces character's Slot Bind duration by 10 turns) *Pinch Healing :*If HP is below 10% at the start of the turn, recovers 1x this character's RCV at the end of the turn each time you hit a PERFECT with this character (At level 5, if HP is below 30% at the start of the turn, recovers 2x this character's RCV at the end of the turn each time you hit a PERFECT with this character) | Tandem = | EvolutionChain = | EvolutionMaterials = | Obtain = *only through evolution |Notes = Summary (as of November'19): Tier rank: 4.5/5 (Very good). A strong captain and sub with a unique and fun ability. * Captain ability: Very good (4.5/5). 3.5x-4x ATK boost for three types is not bad, and then there is her unique ability in the Rampage mode, which allows here to annihilate quite a few enemies without you even having to worry to hit a perfect. *'Special': Below-average (2.5/5). It's a solid special if she is a captain, but as a sub on other teams she is mostly useless. *'Limit Break' Average (3/5). The usual forgettable stat boosts. Detailed review and other notes * orbs are like a combination of and Rainbow orbs. They count as matching to everybody and can't be changed by your or your enemies' slot changing effects, and heal you as long as you consume them similar to (but read on). **The heal from orbs is applied "after the enemy' turn" and NOT "after your own turn". It always heals last. Full health specials or captain ability can benefit here, because u heal after the enemie attacks, but it can be a downside as well. If enemies have a revive or interrupt which deals dmg and you need to heal from before, you can only count autoheal in, consuming wont save you. *In order to Power Up Big Mom, you must eat a orb and will be powered up the following turn. In order to get into Rampage, you have to avoid eating them instead (don't attack with a unit, miss or hit perfects). *While in Rampage, Big Mom will always attack a random enemy on her own, even while affected by Bind or Paralysis and hit a HUNGRY, which deals the same damage as a PERFECT. This attack occurs after your chain, so Big Mom's attack will not be affected by Chain Limiters, Chain Boosters, or Chain Lockers. You can not activate Big Mom's special while in Rampage. To exit Rampage, you must consume a orb. *A complete up-grade of her 6 star form. Higher HP boost and ATK boost to herself when enraged, and more special damage. No reason not to super-evolve her. Team building *Characters that change orbs into RCV, as well as units that have a sailor ability with the effect of giving RCV orbs at the start of the quest, can be very useful. **Sailor Ability: Shirahoshi You're My Valentine, Sanji First Class Cook in Shining Armor, or Sanji World Explorer **Special: Pizza Franky, Kimono Marco, Limited Bonney, FN Oars, and more... Farmable socket locations: :*Clash!! Big Mom Trivia *59th-61st legend released on global (three legends were released at the same time in late Feb'19 for the 4th Anni) }} Category:Super Evolution Category:Voiced Characters Category:Slot Change Category:Block Slot Manipulator Category:Attack Boost Category:Slot Boost Category:Slot Lock Category:Slot Match